


SHIELD’s Second Little Surprise: Chapter 3 - "Can't We All Just Get Along?"

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: SHIELD's Little Surprise - Jemma! [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Attacks, Corporal Punishment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: Our two tiny protagonists are very different from each other, and thus find it quite hard to get along…
Series: SHIELD's Little Surprise - Jemma! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/619936
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	SHIELD’s Second Little Surprise: Chapter 3 - "Can't We All Just Get Along?"

**Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**SHIELD’s Second Little Surprise!**

**Chapter 3 – Can’t We All Just Get Along?**

This is the third chapter in “SHIELD’s Second Surprise!”, a spin-off series of stories that takes place following the conclusion of my original ‘S.H.I.E.L.D’s Little Surprise’ series (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4966825#main). These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming. They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child. This is *not* a ‘condonement’ of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner. If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on. Direct references or information from the show will be depicted in italics. 

I *highly* recommend watching the first 2.5-3 seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood. Equally important is to read my first SHIELD’s Little Surprise series, which sets up the entire concept of this series, and will be referenced frequently.

 **TRIGGER WARNING** : This particular installment will depict a character suffering from a panic/anxiety attack.

 **WARNING** : These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until mid-Season 3. Enjoy!

Summary: Our two tiny protagonists are very different from each other, and thus find it quite hard to get along…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3 – Can’t We All Just Get Along?**

A few days later, the sixth since Jemma’s age regression, sees the team jumping into mission mode early in the morning. An old observatory in Indonesia had apparently started emitting frightening energy signatures resulting in bizarre weather anomalies, so the team is headed in that direction.

Jemma’s first experience with the Bus was pretty much what the team expected. Upon entering from the cargo ramp, the youngster seemed nervous and unsure. But as soon as they approach the Bus’ lab, a certain scientifically-inclined youngster gasps and dashes through the doors. Brown eyes go wide and turn every which way, trying to take in everything at once.

“Th-this… is in an airplane?!” she questions incredulously. Before anyone can blink Jemma has run excitedly over to a workstation and climbed up on a chair to look through a microscope.

“Ah ah ah,” comes a patient female voice behind her, and the little girl is soon scooped off the chair and set back on the floor. Bobbi then takes Jemma’s hand with the reminder, “honey, the rules for this lab are the same as in the base. You need both permission and supervision to be in either lab, all right?”

The mini future-scientist nods sheepishly, and gazes wistfully behind as she allows her current caretaker to lead her back out to the spiral staircase. After buckling up in the lounge and completing take-off, during which Jemma bombards Bobbi and Hunter with questions about the mechanics of this plane, Bobbi leads Jemma around the plane to give her the rest of the tour.

By this point, little Jemma has learned that she needn’t necessarily be afraid of most of the agents. She has warmed up considerably to Hunter through his silliness and British bonding, and to Fitz through their sharing of knowledge. Jemma is beginning to feel more comfortable with Bobbi, though generally still behaves carefully around her. She believes that both Mack and Coulson are nice guys, though she hasn’t spent very much quality time with them yet. Jemma remains intimidated by May despite witnessing several tender moments between her and her daughter.

Perhaps the trickiest relationship currently within the team is that between Jemma and Skye. And on this particular day, they really don’t get off to a great start.

As the team is traveling to Indonesia, Skye is back to team schooling. Thus she and Jemma are ushered into the lounge to practice math with Fitz, playing a matching game with addition and subtraction flash cards, such as matching the cards 6+2 and 5+3 as they both result in an answer of 8. Naturally, this is much too easy for Jemma.

Tensions begin to run high however when Jemma gets frustrated with Skye’s struggles and slower pace, and mutters, “You’re such a baby”. Skye does not take this well.

“I’n NOT! I am not a baby!” she throws back at Jemma, crossing her arms and glaring in a remarkable imitation of her mother. “Take that BACK!”

“Whoaaa,” Fitz tries to interject, confused as he hadn’t heard Jemma’s mutter. “Hey, hey, what’s the ma…”

“Yes you are!” spouts the little English girl, eyebrows furrowed. “This is so simple! What is your problem??”

“Now, Jemma, that’s…”

“I’n doing my best!” Skye retorts, angry tears filling her eyes. “That’s all a person can do, huh Fitz?” she shoots pleadingly at her big brother.

Blink. “Th-that’s right, Skye. You’re doing great,” he confirms, trying to give Jemma a warning look.

The youngster ignores this however and sighs heavily. “This is a waste of time. I’d like to be studying Chemistry or Trigonometry, or… or even Algebra rather than this baby stuff.”

Skye’s face scrunches up and she begins to cry, her feelings hurt. The only response to this from Jemma is to gesture at her and shout, “you see? You are a baby!”

“Jemma Anne Simmons,” comes a stern voice entering from Command. “That is not nice. Look at Skye… you’re hurting her feelings.”

Jemma does shoot a disgusted look at Skye, who is crying and clutching Tripp tight. She opens her mouth to reply, but has the good sense to close it again and just shrug.

The tall, unimpressed blonde agent enters further and moves to Skye to pick her up. “Hey munchkin… what’s going on in here? Are you okay?”

As hair is brushed out of her face, Skye relates what has just happened in a miserable voice. Morse frowns deeply at the behavior of her ward while her niece speaks. 

Jemma tries to cut in, “but she IS a baby! Walking around with a stuffed toy and… and… these are the most basic Maths, and she can’t even…”

“Jemma Anne,” Bobbi scolds again, giving the little girl a fierce look to stop her talking. “That’s enough. We clearly need to go have a talk.”

As Morse sets down a still distraught little Skye, Fitz gets the hint and quickly grabs the now customary bag of mini marshmallows. “Hey Skye… you did such a great job, let’s have some treats,” he bribes her in a gentle voice, hoping to stall her tears…

Agent Morse gestures for Jemma to move ahead of her, then places a hand on the child’s back to steer her out. Unfortunately, young anger has not yet quite abated, and Jemma whirls around, jerking herself away from Bobbi’s touch.

“I can walk by myself!” she snarls, her small hands balling into fists.

Frustration and disappointment ignite inside Bobbi at this. She grits her teeth for a moment, staring down at the petite brunette. Finally getting a grasp on her own emotions, she replies steadily, “fine. Walk by yourself down to the conference room,” she instructs, after doing a quick mental scan of what area of the plane should be currently unoccupied. “I’ll be in soon, and when I enter, you’d better have your little nose in a corner, young lady. And you’d better be thinking hard about why your behavior in there with Skye was unacceptable.” This proclamation is followed by a firm swat to a little backside as it turns to go.

Jemma quickly takes off walking toward the stairs, and then runs down them. She doesn’t even notice the surprised stares of agents behind her as they step out of Command. The little girl enters the conference room with a growl and flings the door shut loudly behind her. The moment she does this however, her breath hitches and is stopped in her throat. Panic and fear quickly creep up inside the little girl and her eyesight blurs as she can only repeat one thought in her mind… “What have I done? What have I done??”

The youngster rushes over to the corner and sticks her nose in it as instructed. She bursts into tears as she contemplates that she surely just crossed a line… more than one, probably. Things had been going well, or as well as could be expected. Miss Bobbi is angry with her now, and is sure to finally give her a beating. The thought chokes Jemma up, and her ribs seem to tighten around her heart…

**….......**

Mack had been one of the agents who had just witnessed Jemma’s dramatic exit, and he heads straight for Morse now. He can’t miss the aggravated, weary expression on his former partner’s face.

“Barbara… hey now. What happened?”

Bobbi grits her teeth once more, and runs a hand through her hair as she relays the spat between the team’s two little girls.

“She was being so mean, Mack. And when I scolded her, she got an attitude with me.” Bobbi exhales heavily. “I really thought we were coming along, you know? Like she was starting to trust me. She just showed me an utter lack of respect though. And I’m a bit too riled up to go down there and deal with it just yet.”

Mack nods, surprised at the story of Jemma’s outburst, and understanding of Bobbi’s feelings. “Well… take your time then. You definitely don’t want to scold or punish her while you’re angry,” he encourages.

Bobbi shakes her head in agreement. “No, of course not, I know. I’m just… she’s still ‘new’. And so nervous, and sometimes sensitive, sometimes stubbornly independent… but to pick on Skye like that? I wouldn’t have believed it of Jemma. I’m just, I’m not sure how to deal with this behavior,” she admits, feeling inadequate.

Mack actually chuckles at this, earning himself a reproving look. “Well, Barbara… you’ll figure it out. I was always amazed at how well you dealt with Skye. You’ve always handled her perfectly.”

“Not always,” is the muttered response, as Morse recalls the disastrous experience of leaving Skye at her sister’s house without a clear explanation. (SHIELD’s Little Surprise Part 4 – ‘There’s No Place Like Home’)

Mack smiles knowingly. “You’ve always impressed me.” The smile is replaced by a more serious look. “Look Barbara… it sounds like Simmons had a pretty rough childhood in some ways. Of course that is going to lead to puzzling behavior. I bet that as you learn more about her, you’ll understand her behavior better. Until then,” the big man shrugs, “you gotta be patient and understanding. And I know you can do that.”

It’s now Bobbi who is impressed. She takes a slow, deep breath as she processes Mack’s advice. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right, oh Wise One,” she teases, relaxing considerably. She steps forward and embraces Mack gratefully. “Thank you, so much.”

“Anytime, Barbara.”

The two separate and Bobbi hitches on a grin. “It’s good to know that you know everything. I know who to go to when I need wisdom now. Or a baby-sitter,” she teases.

Mack shrugs. “Occasionally, sure. Just don’t go taking advantage,” he replies with a wink.

Laughter rings throughout the lounge for a moment as Mack receives a salute. “You got it.” With that uplifting and supportive pep talk over, Bobbi gives another quiet sigh and heads downstairs to the door that slammed just minutes ago…

A regretful six year-old awaits in the corner, overcome by quiet hysterics. Morse doesn’t notice the trembling body or shallow breathing right away as she steps in though.

“So, Jemma..”

“I’m sorry,” a hoarse voice rattles out in only a whisper. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…”

“Oh honey,” Bobbi breathes in alarm. “Hey, what’s been going on in here? And up there?” she asks with concern, approaching and pointing at Jemma’s head. She gently turns the child around to face her.

What she sees takes her fully aback. Though Jemma tries quickly to wipe her face clean, Bobbi can see just how hard the youngster has been crying. The shallow, panicked breathing becomes apparent, and an agent’s heart is crushed as a scared little girl cowers before her. Jemma, clearly expecting to be hit, backs as far into the corner as possible, flinching in angst the entire way.

“Oh Jemma… no, no, no,” Bobbi whispers, quickly kneeling on the ground to be at Jemma’s height. She believes she recognizes the signs of a panic attack. She had had similar experiences after being tortured and shot by Ward.

“Shhh… breathe, baby girl. Nice and slow. It’s okay. I’m right here… I’m not angry. We don’t have to talk yet, but I need you to slow your breathing, honey. You can do it.”

It’s unclear whether her words are making it through small ears. As Jemma continues to tense and hyperventilate, her arms hugging herself tightly, Bobbi goes a step further.

“Okay Jemma… I see that you’re having trouble calming down,” she says gently. “I want you to sit with me so that we can work on breathing together, okay? I’m not mad at you, sweetie. I’m not mad. Right now I just want to help you feel better.”

That said, Agent Morse sits and strong arms lift a shaking but unresisting little girl into her lap. As she positions Jemma’s back against her chest, she wraps her arms lightly around her ward, and places a hand over the girl’s heart. The poor thing is beating unnaturally hard, frantically.

Apologies ramp up again. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Further concerned by the strain in the child’s voice, Bobbi simply begins to rock the tiny version of her dear friend. “Shhhh. It’s all right, little one. Don’t worry about it right now. There’s no need to be afraid. Just take a deep breath in with me… and let it out slowly. Match my breathing, okay? You can do it.”

A despairing sob is the only response, and Morse feels a lump forming in her own throat.

“Ohhhh, I know, sweetheart, I know. Shhh; it’s okay. It’s all right”. Bobbi continues to coo to the child for several more minutes, reminding her softly to slow and match her breathing at intervals.

**…........**

Finally, after about 20 minutes, the rigidness in the small body starts to decrease, until Jemma is nearly limp from exhaustion. Bobbi plants kisses on the little girl’s head, and smiles warily as the shallow breaths finally even out to a healthy rhythm. 

“That’s it. Good girl. Nice job,” she coos now, continuing to hold the youngster as long as she’ll let her.

After another minute, Jemma squirms uncomfortably and crawls out of Bobbi’s lap. Allowing this, curious of what Jemma will do next, the top agent is once again surprised by her ward when the latter walks determinedly straight back to the corner.

Heartstrings tug painfully. “Oh Jemma… your corner time is all done, honey. Come on over and sit. Let’s chat for a bit.”

When brown eyes that are currently awfully red and puffy glance over, Bobbi smiles and nods and pats a comfortable chair at the table.

Hesitantly and with a deep sigh, the little girl complies. Morse excuses herself for just a minute and heads to the nearest restroom, grabbing a few tissues and wetting a washcloth. After a cute little face is mopped up and a cute little nose is blown, Bobbi lifts Jemma’s chin and runs the damp, cool cloth over her pink face.

Jemma starts to pull away, but a sigh from Bobbi seems to stop her. The youngster allows the comfort… ‘just this once’.

“Hmmm,” Morse muses, tucking a chunk of damp hair behind an ear. “It’s been a kind of rough morning, hasn’t it?”

Jemma lowers her face again with a sniffle and nods.

Bobbi nods too, thinking carefully over her next words. “Let’s see. First, your math practice wasn’t challenging enough, right?”

Nod.

“Then… well, you said some things to Skye that she didn’t like…”

A sniffle and a nod.

Bobbi resists the urge yet again to physically comfort the youngster. “Then… I scolded you, and sent you to the corner…”

A vague, blank look washes over Jemma’s features, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks.

Taking note of this, Bobbi asks gently, “can you tell me what went wrong then? What made you so afraid, honey, when I sent you down here?”

A gulp… then a shake of a head.

Morse considers. “Were you afraid, because it’s a little dark down here?”

Another fervent shake of the head.

“No? Hmm… then can you tell me…

A quiet sob is heard under a mess of brown hair that whips side to side.

Not wanting to push and upset the youngster any more, Bobbi softens her voice even further and whispers, “You don’t want to talk about it? Not yet?”

A look of relief passes over Jemma’s features, as the question is gentle and understanding. She shakes her head again.

“Okay,” Bobbi agrees. “Later then.” 

Jemma flinches slightly as some more flyaway hair is tucked behind her ear. This tugs sharply at heartstrings again.

“Oh Jemma… I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t have to be afraid of…”

“Wh-wh… where are my parents?”

This question catches Bobbi off guard once again, and she blinks several times before taking a deep breath and responding. “We are working very hard on that, honey. We will tell you as soon as we can, I promise.” Guilt now tugs on a strong conscience, and Bobbi knows that the team needs to decide what to tell the little girl. Like, yesterday.

This answer is met with a weary sigh and a small hand wiping tears away.

Morse manages to smile softly and moves to stand. “All right then, come on.”

Little Jemma looks up in alarm. “Wh… what…”

Upon hearing hints of rising panic in the childish voice, Morse freezes. “Oh… I just want you to go take a rest for a while, okay? Maybe if you manage a nap, you’ll get a second chance at a better, fresher start to the day.” She explains softly, wishing she knew what Jemma had been thinking.

“A… a nap?” asks the small voice, ingrained with a tiny note of derision.

“Yes little one. A nap,” Bobbi confirms, prompting her ward to rise. “Actually, would you like to rest in your own bunk, or in mine?” she adds, hoping that by letting the precocious child make choices, it will help her not fight the nap so much.

While Jemma seems to contemplate arguing, miserable exhaustion overpowers her. She simply sighs and whispers, “um… my bunk then”.

“Okay,” Morse whispers back proudly. “Tell you what… I brought our book along on this trip. You can read a bit before you sleep, if you’d like.”

This offer seems to help, as Jemma nods and stops dragging her feet as much.

Brown eyes avoid anyone else’s as Jemma is led to her bunk. Left there, she closes the door and takes several deep breaths before changing back into pajamas. Before she can dip back into a vortex of nervous thoughts, a knock is heard. “Come in,” Jemma calls out weakly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

The next thing she knows, her guardian enters, holding out a stuffed Velveteen Rabbit with a smile.

The child glances up at the stuffie, then frowns slightly at her guardian. In a whisper she insists, “I am not a baby”.

Bobbi’s brows furrow as she sits next to and regards the little girl. “I know you’re not,” she responds quietly. “And neither is Skye… but we will discuss that later. Everyone, even grown-ups need comfort and support sometimes,” she points out honestly. “It definitely doesn’t make anyone a ‘baby’”.

Jemma stares up at Bobbi, apparently trying to digest this. After a long moment, she finally accepts her rabbit.

“Okay. I don’t really need a nap though,” she insists quietly.

“Really?” Bobbi asks, biting back a grin as her tired ward blinks slowly. She then gives an exaggerated yawn. “Well, I do. I need a nap. You don’t mind, do you?” With that, she flops back onto Jemma’s bunk and starts snoring loudly.

A surprised giggle rings through the small bunk, causing a sore-hearted agent to beam within.

With that, Bobbi sits back up suddenly and grabs Jemma gently to tickle her. The youngster finally laughs and squirms around a bit, and even grabs up her rabbit to hug as a shield. Many traces of earlier misery seem to vanish in the bit of fun.

When Bobbi pats the bed a minute later, she is not met with arguments, but instead with a happier little genius wriggling down under the sheets. A warm smile, full of pride, brightens up the room. Remembering Dr. Garner’s advice not to ‘shout praise from the rooftops’ in regards to Jemma, Bobbi decides not to comment, but leans down and places a kiss on a pale forehead.

“All right, all right, I’ll nap in my own bunk, I guess,” she teases. Smiling, she picks up the book she offered and looks down at it. “Actually, before I do that… I’d like to read to you for a bit, while you’re resting. How does that sound?”

A few seconds pass in thought. “Good,” a little girl admits, turning to her side and burrowing into the pillow.

Morse smiles again, her heart mending a bit from just minutes ago. She opens up the book they are currently working on, Black Beauty[1], and gets comfortable on the edge of the bed as she picks up where they left off. Within two pages, Jemma has passed out, looking more cherubic than ever. One could almost forget the events of the morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile…**

While marshmallows may have helped the base’s smallest inhabitant regain some morale, little Skye was still having a rough go of it as well. Her feelings have been deeply hurt, and a sense of injustice has filled the youngster. Finally Fitz concedes defeat, and goes in search of parents who always seem to magically make all things better.

Heading toward the cockpit, the Director of SHIELD suddenly emerges from it. He smiles at his daughter, who is being carried by Fitz, but that smile quickly vanishes as his eyebrows furrow in concern. “Hey there sweetie… what’s with the pout?” he asks sadly.

Skye squirms out of Leo’s arms and runs at her father. Coulson kneels and embraces the despondent little girl, then looks questioningly up at Fitz.

“Er… Skye and Jemma are not exactly getting along,” the engineer begins. “They…”

“Jemma is so mean to me, Daddy! I don’t like her, and I DON’T wanna be her friend!”

Phil blinks then sighs, thinking about the cup of coffee he had finally been about to go get. Accepting that it will simply have to wait… even longer… he scoops up his child and carries her up to his office. He beckons Leo to follow.

Coulson sets his daughter onto his own office chair and leans against his desk. Watching her automatically start to swivel in the ‘fun’ chair, he bites back a smile and prompts, “okay sweetie… tell me what happened with Jemma.”

He is hence treated to a whiny five year-old’s version of events, which includes several, “it’s not fair”s. and “she’s such a meanie!”s.

Coulson nods sympathetically, occasionally glancing up at Fitz for confirmation. When the story is done, Skye slides off the fun chair and dramatically curls up under the desk in a little ball. 

“Wow. That doesn’t sound like good communication,” the newish father agrees, reclaiming his chair and peering down at the lump under his desk. “It sure doesn’t sound like Jemma was being nice. She really should know better. You know better than to treat someone like that, don’t you?” he asks.

“Uh-huh,” followed by a sniffle. “Mommy would kick my butt.”

Coulson bites back a laugh, but Fitz fails to do so. He stifles his chortle quickly though.

“Yeah, she probably would,” Phil can’t deny. 

A quiet murmur of, “I hope Aunt Bobbi kicks her butt,” is heard, but Coulson decides to let his little girl get away with thinking out loud.

He pats his lap and a sad little Skye crawls back out to sit with him. Coulson notices, then ignores, a random chime on his computer. As he adjusts Skye’s position to hold her consolingly, he refocuses. “You know, sweetie… what Jemma said wasn’t right. And… I think you need to try to be understanding that she is going through a hard time right now.”

This suggestion is met with just a scowl.

“Jemma’s suddenly in a new place with new people she doesn’t know, and she’s upset because she doesn’t understand why. I think you know a little something about that.”

Skye nods and leans back to snuggle against her father. He goes on.

“Also, I don’t think Jemma has ever really been around other kids… not like you have. You learned to share with others, and get along and take turns and accept everyone’s differences. Those are important skills to learn. It seems that maybe Jemma never got a chance to learn those things,” he states, surprised as these thoughts are just occurring to him. He notices Fitz staring out the window, deep in thought at this. “I think that Jemma had only one job before… to learn and study and work very hard. So while she may be very good with math and science and other learning-related stuff, she’s nowhere near as good as you at playing games and having fun. So… you each are skilled at different things.”

Skye sits a little taller and stares up at Phil. She seems deep in thought as she absent-mindedly plays with his tie.

“So…” she begins, then trails off.

“So,” he smiles down, “it sounds to me like you both can help each other learn and practice new things. I’m sure that Aunt Bobbi will be speaking to Jemma about being nice,” he states confidently. “Maybe you can teach her how to have fun. Maybe find out what Jemma thinks is fun, and give it a try. And most importantly, just keep being patient and nice to her.”

As Skye scowls at this thought, her father taps her leg. “Hey now… don’t give up, angel eyes. I think that you and Jemma could become good friends someday.” A knowing smile escapes.

A small humph is the only reply.

Coulson shakes his head and smiles. “I know, sweetie. Friendships can be complicated,” he admits. “You know what helps? Some hot chocolate to go with the marshmallows I see you already had,” he teases, holding up her sticky fingers.

This finally elicits a giggle from the youngster. “Yeah! Hot chocolate makes *everythin* better!” she agrees.

“Just don’t…”

“Tell Mommy. Yeah Daddy, I know, I know.”

The two men in the room chuckle at this, and a now chipper Skye hops up to drag her father down to the kitchen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Approximately an hour and a half after Jemma went down for the nap she had half-heartedly insisted she didn’t need, the youngster wakes suddenly with a strangled cry. Her hands fly to her throat and she pants hard for air.

Having set a comm on the nightstand next to Jemma before tip-toeing out of the bunk, Morse hears the cry in her ear and shoots up to standing at her lab station. The sudden movement causes her to knock into an empty vial, which tips over and shatters. Groaning with impatience, Bobbi simply throws a towel over it. As she quickly heads out of the lab she calls out, “stay away from my workspace!”

Within 8 seconds she is entering the bunk, looking carefully at Jemma. “Hey there honey,” she begins. “Is something wrong?”

The little girl has calmed a bit by now, and takes a deep shuttering breath. “Just… just a dream,” she replies hoarsely.

“Ah, I see. Do you want to talk about it?” comes a gentle offer.

After a moment of thought, a small brunette head shakes.

“All right. Did you have a good rest?” Bobbi asks, sitting down next to Jemma.

Jemma nods, and rubs her eyes right on cue.

This evokes a grin. “Good. All right, honey. You don’t have to tell me about your dream if you don’t want to. However, we do need to talk about what happened this morning. So, let’s go get some lunch, then we’re going to discuss that. Got it?”

A nervous nod. “Yes, Miss.”

After a lunch of sandwiches and fruit, Morse leads a quiet Jemma back to the bunk. Patting the bed beside her, the agent waits until her ward is settled, then wastes no time.

“Okay Jemma… do you remember what you said to Skye this morning?”

The child nods. 

“Tell me. What did you call her?”

“A baby,” is the reply from the 6 year-old currently wringing her hands.

“Hmmm. I think you would get very upset if someone called you a baby. And Skye didn’t like that, did she?”

“Well… no.” Jemma admits, then suddenly bursts out, “but she IS! She speaks like a baby; she carries around a stuffed toy; she’s just learning basic arithmetic; I have to wait forever for her to take her turn; she can barely…”

“Whoa… hey,” Bobbi cuts her off, her frown prominent. “Jemma… she is younger than you, by a year. She didn’t have steady schooling before she came to us, which was only about eight months ago. She has worked very hard to catch up, and actually, she is now a bit advanced for her age.”

As Jemma frowns back and opens her mouth to argue this, Morse shakes her head and holds up a ‘quiet finger’. “Jemma… you need to understand… you are not like most other 6 year-olds, honey. You are very, very special.”

The child prodigy’s head raises and she sits noticeably straighter at this. Morse sighs inwardly.

“Your upbringing, Jemma, seems to have been focused on your education. Learning and studying. Is that right?”

Jemma nods proudly.

A nod in return. “Well… this means that you are very, very advanced, in knowledge. But… there is more to life than that, honey.”

The little girl blinks and stares at her guardian as if she has just broken free of an Inhuman husk.

The tall blonde tries to hide the pitying look that wants to escape her. “Jemma, sweet girl… you don’t seem to know how to play! Haven’t you ever been to birthday parties and eaten cake and played lots of games? Have you gone on a sleepover? What about art and creativity… do you draw or color or paint or tell stories? How about sports? Have you ever gotten to play on a team, celebrate your wins and push yourself harder after a loss? Have you… have you ever had a friend?”

More stares as Jemma’s mouth opens and closes, her small face turning slightly pink and lowering.

Scolding herself internally for embarrassing the girl, Bobbi softens her voice considerably. “Honey, if you haven’t experienced these things, it’s not your fault. But it is sad. And… it’s not too late.”

Turning more fully to better face the youngster, Bobbi smiles and lifts her chin. “Sweetie, Skye can help you with a whole lot of these things. She has experience with some of them, and some will be brand new to her too. But she’s very skilled at playing and having fun. So, how about we try something? You try being extra patient and helpful with Skye and what she’s learning, and I’ll talk to Skye and make sure she’s patient helping you with this other stuff? Deal?” she asks, having no idea how closely this chat resembles one that the Director so recently had with Skye.

Watery brown orbs look into well-meaning blue ones. A small gulp can be heard, then a sad voice quietly states, “but… what if I don’t want to do those things?”

This is met with a raised eyebrow, and Jemma sits up again, looking serious. 

“No, I mean it!” she insists. “Those things aren’t… useful. A doctor can’t stop someone bleeding by playing! A chemist can’t find a cure by painting a picture! There’s more important things, problems that need to be fixed, and… and people are counting on me!”

Regarding the youngster getting all worked up again, Bobbi takes note of at least five signs of serious anxiety that Andrew had advised her to watch out for. Even knowing Jemma Simmons, Morse cannot believe what she is hearing from a child so young.

“Jemma, okay, slow down.” This instruction is paired with adult hands taking small wringing ones in an attempt to calm them. “Honey, the people who do those things… they are not six years-old. They had a childhood and played and socialized and had fun…”

“But they *could* have been!” This insistence comes with a sudden manic look in the eyes. “I MUST work hard, I MUST learn all that I can. My brain is most malleable NOW, I have to use that and…”

“Malleable?!” Bobbi asks in utter disbelief. After leaving her mouth dropped open wide for a long moment, she takes a calming breath. She then refocuses and gently puts a hand on Jemma’s shoulder. “Oh sweetheart. Who… who told you all this?” she asks, though what she really wishes to ask is, ‘who in the hell put all this pressure on you?!’ She forces herself to remain calm though, and simply seek more information. “Was it your parents? Did they not let you play?” she asks carefully.

Visible nervousness arises again, and Jemma takes her time in answering, quietly. “N-no. M-my parents let me play.”

Bobbi blinks, watching the child very astutely to determine honesty. “Then who didn’t, honey? Who made you think that you didn’t matter much unless you excelled at academics? Or, that you couldn’t make a difference in the world through any other means?” she asks carefully.

A shutter runs through the little girl and she hugs herself tight. Breathing becomes shallow once again. After a long moment of indecision, she simply shakes her head, not ready to share.

“Oh Jemma,” Bobbi’s heart strains painfully in her chest as she looks down at the poor, misguided child. She is desperate to know, but won’t force it out of her ward. She moves on. “Every great person, who’s ever done great things, has taken lots of breaks in their lives. They have enjoyed socializing with friends; they had hobbies that brought them joy; they… they cherished relationships and had fun. I promise. And I also promise, that that didn’t get in the way of their amazing accomplishments.” She offers Jemma a warm smile. 

“Love, you have so, so many accomplishments ahead of you. We all know it. They will come in time. But the accomplishment I will be most proud of, here and now, is to see you broaden your horizons, through play and exploration and fun.”

Jemma shifts uncomfortably, though looks a bit hopeful. ‘This’, Bobbi thinks to herself, ‘is probably the first time the youngster has shown any sign that she actually might care what I think’.

“So… what do you say? Are you up for the challenge?” A tickle accompanies this clever dare.

Giggles and squirms ensue once more as Jemma finally nods. “Yesss, Miss,” she agrees, willing if not entirely convinced. “I’ll try.”

“Ohhh, that’s all that I ask, little genius!” Bobbi exclaims, grabbing Jemma and lifting her high.

The little girl gasps and clutches Bobbi around the neck, then giggles when she receives a warm hug instead.

“Well, maybe one more thing,” Bobbi goes on, on a side note. “Do you think there might be something you should say to Skye?”

Little eyebrows furrow slightly, and a 6 year-old squirms to get down. Once back on the ground Jemma hesitates, gazing up at her caretaker for a minute, before sighing and replying, “I suppose you want me to apologize?”

Morse nods simply. “That’s exactly what I’m hoping for, sweetie.” As Jemma continues to look put out about it, Bobbi adds, “I know that I would want to apologize to you, if I ever said anything that hurt your feelings.”

Jemma mulls this over for another moment, working her bottom lip with her teeth. Finally she nods. “All right.”

Bobbi kneels, smiling warmly. “Thank you, Jemma. That’s a really good choice. I’m proud of you.”

The precocious youngster smiles shyly back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A half hour later, apologies have been said and the animosity between the girls seems to fade a bit. Proud ‘parents’ praise the kids, and decide to reward them with an offer of a movie.

“Well,” Jemma begins nervously. “I-I was sort of hoping to read a bi…”

“Have you seen Frozen??” Skye asks Jemma immediately, of course. 

As Jemma shakes her head, Skye grabs her hand and begins pulling her into the rec room. “Oh. My. Gosh! It’s the bestest movie EVER! C’mon, c’mon, let’s watch it!” she insists.

Jemma looks back to Bobbi and Hunter with a pained look before she is dragged out of sight around the corner. The two agents chuckle and follow to set up the movie…

….......

As ‘Frozen’ plays, Bobbi meets Hunter, Mack and Fitz in the hallway and fills them in about what had happened in the conference room: her poor ward’s fear and panic attack; how she eventually helped calm her; and the talk with her about Skye.

As she relates all that happened, Mack’s grin grows bigger and bigger.

“What?” she asks, a bit annoyed.

A shrug. “Oh, nothing. It just sounds like you handled it perfectly. Whoever could have predicted that?”

This earns him a scoff and a playful punch in the arm.

Hunter speaks up in Mack’s defense. “Seriously, Bob. You are ridiculously good with her.”

“Was she afraid you were going to hit her… or hurt her in some way?” Fitz asks suddenly, still looking quite serious.

Morse takes a deep breath, then nods. “Yeah… I think she was.”

A curly head turns away for a moment, then suddenly hands are slapped hard against the brick wall of the hallway.

“Fitz…”

“Whoa mate…”

“Hey Turbo, settle down.”

Fitz turns around again and begins to pace angrily across the hall. “I don’t *get* it,” he seethes. “She-she loves her parents! She always speaks highly of them. And-and I’ve heard her talking to them on the phone. They love her! And she told me that they hardly ever even yelled or scolded her as a child…”

“Fitz… I-I don’t think it was her parents…”

Leo halts abruptly and rounds on Morse. “Well, then who?? Has she said? Was there a-an aunt or uncle or-or grandparent or…”

“I don’t know. She doesn’t seem ready to share that, and I don’t want her to shut down by trying to force her.”

Fitz resumes his pacing. “You know… I bet it was a woman. Jemma seems more nervous around you and May. She warmed up to Hunter quickly enough, and-and is doing better with me…”

“Hey… knock it off,” Mack commands, after seeing a flash of hurt flash on Bobbi’s face.

“What? I’m just saying…”

“Fitz.” 

This sharp exclamation causes everyone, including Fitz, to turn and follow Bobbi’s gaze. In the doorway to the rec room stands a nervous little girl, wringing her hands. Bobbi immediately puts on a smile and approaches slowly.

“Hey there, honey. Do you like the movie? Is everything okay?” she asks gently.

Jemma looks from Bobbi to the male agents in turn, then whispers, “I… I heard yelling.”

The adults look around at each other, immediately feeling guilty.

“Are y… are you talking about me?” comes a small, shaking voice.

“Oh no, sweetie,” Bobbi assures her quickly, then feels slightly more guilty about the lie. She kicks herself mentally for having started this sensitive conversation so close to the youngsters.

“Nah,” Hunter agrees, approaching and kneeling to eye level. “We were just wondering if you girls need anything. I was going to make you some popcorn. Do you like popcorn?”

Another glance around before a shy nod.

“Excellent. Then get back in there and enjoy your film, and I’ll bring some popcorn straight away,” he offers, giving Jemma a rare smile.

As if on cue, Skye calls out from the rec room. “Jemma… you’re missing it!” as ‘Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?[2]’ begins.

With a grin and a gentle pat on the back, Bobbi steers her ward back into the rec room to enjoy the movie.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

An hour and a half later, a tall, blonde agent returns to check on the girls. Skye is singing and dancing to the end credits, in the midst of…

“Wow, what a mess!” Bobbi blinks, looking around. “How did you two goobers manage to make this much of a mess?”

The kids look around at all the popcorn scattered over the floor, then Skye happily chimes, “Uncle Hunter teached us how to catch popcorn! See? Watch!” With that, she tosses a piece of popcorn in the air, and tries to catch it in her mouth, missing by several inches.

Stifling a chuckle and raising an eyebrow instead, Bobbi steps over to the nearly empty popcorn bowl and picks up a few kernels. “You mean, like this?” She expertly tosses and catches three kernels in a row.

“Whoaaa… how’d you do that, Auntie??” Skye asks eagerly, running over to grab up more and try again. Jemma simply stares with a slightly lowered jaw, apparently impressed.

“Years of practice,” Bobbi replies with her mouth full, making Skye laugh with delight.

“So, Uncle Hunter taught you about this, huh?” An innocent nod. Morse nods back and presses the comm in her ear. “Well then, Uncle Hunter can come help you girls clean up this mess!”

A few moments later Hunter re-enters the rec room with a sheepish sigh, and shakes his head. “You girls know that the point of this game is to get the popcorn IN your mouths, right?”

Both girls giggle as they crawl around, helping to gather fallen kernels. Bobbi sneakily pulls out her phone and captures a few pictures of Hunter ‘re-teaching’ them once the room is cleaned up. She has decided that it’s important to start capturing the sweet moments of these girls’ second childhoods…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Upon arrival outside of Jakarta, Indonesia, the youngsters on the plane learn that they will be staying on it with Marcy, the kindly Hispanic scientist that Skye has accepted into the ‘family’. All goes relatively well, as Marcy and Skye teach Jemma some beginning Spanish including greetings and numbers. Once a wriggly little five year-old tires of this though, as it is review for her, she coaxes Marcy and Jemma into playing hide-and-seek.

This at least is a game that Jemma knows, even though she thinks the game a bit too ‘childish’ for someone her age. She is surprised therefore to find herself delighting in it half an hour later when she succeeds in finding Marcy for a fifth time, hiding crouched behind Lola in the hangar. “I found you!” she exclaims happily, then giggles when the grandmotherly scientist gives her a tickle in response.

Yet another 40 minutes of hiding and seeking later Marcy begs the girls for a break, which they only agree to when she suggests they have a snack. Up to the kitchen and back to Spanish lessons they go, as the girls now learn the words for dozens of common foods, including fruits, staples like bread, rice and milk and finally…

“Helado!” the girls repeat excitedly, as Marcy presents them each with a scoop of strawberry ice cream. 

Skye does a wiggly dance on her stool at the counter, while Jemma beams happily. 

“Ay pero niñas… ¿es nuestro secreto, verdad? Our little secret?” she reminds them in a whisper, placing a finger to her lips. 

Skye nods seriously, while Jemma hides a giggle. She’s getting used to the adults around here sneaking her and Skye treats when May and Bobbi aren’t around…

**………**

When the team returns to the Bus several hours later, during most of which Jemma read and Skye watched Dora the Explorer, it is just in time to put the girls to bed. The kids run to the catwalk above the hangar when they hear the door lowered, and watch as everyone troops back in. Most of the team looks tired; May and Fitz’ faces both look as if they’ve been blasted with soot, Bobbi’s hair is completely windswept and frazzled, Coulson has a small cut on his cheek and Mack’s hands seem to be covered in something resembling oil… but everyone appears healthy and unharmed.

Hunter is the only agent seemingly unaffected at all, and he is the one who greets the kids with the most energy. “Hey there, goobers. You waited up for us, did you?”

Skye nods at her uncle, then runs to her father to give him a big hug. Coulson smiles and squeezes her back. “Hi, Angel Eyes. We’re okay,” he assures her, as he knows that that will be her next question. Skye grins and goes to her mother next, who gives her a loving look and a stroke on the head.

“What happened, Mommy? You’re really dirty,” she points out, poking at the black all over May’s face.

May scoffs lightly. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Yep. You need a bath. You can use my bubbles and toys, if you wanna!”

The other agents chuckle as they too greet Skye and assure her that they’re all right.

Jemma however waits patiently for Bobbi and Hunter to climb the spiral staircase. The little girl tries not to stare at Bobbi’s flyaway hair, but instead smiles pleasantly up at them.

“Hey there honey,” Bobbi greets her warmly, kneeling down and holding her arms open. Hunter can see the hope in Bobbi’s eyes as she does this, and thus is thoroughly relieved when Jemma accepts the offer and steps briefly into the hug.

“Hello. Welcome back,” Jemma states in her best approximation of a grown-up greeting.

The adult-like façade drops quickly though when Hunter suddenly scoops up the little girl and flings her over his shoulder. “You should be in bed, little miss,” he teases, jostling her playfully. “Off we go.” Jemma shrieks and giggles as she’s carried out of the hangar off toward the bunks. Skye runs after them both whining, “noooo, not yet, you gotta tell us everything what happened, Uncle!”

Both May and Morse grin, but hang back a bit to thank Marcy and to find out how it went. They are pleasantly surprised to learn that the girls had behaved beautifully and even gotten along all throughout the afternoon.

“Wow, seriously?” Bobbi asks, exchanging raised eyebrows with May. “Well… we may just have to leave them with you more often!” she teases Marcy.

“Anytime, my dears. Anytime.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The team awakens the next morning and sits down to a fine breakfast of eggs, fried potatoes, fruit and toast. They begin discussing whether or not they should make any stops today on the way home, to check in with allies or even just take the girls sight-seeing somewhere. Fitz is just taking a rather large bite of potatoes when his tablet beeps ominously, startling everyone. Spraying the table with half the contents of his mouth in surprise, Fitz coughs and grabs up the tablet, studying it quickly. 

“Uh… uh sir? Argentina… the observatory in Córdoba… same-same thing. Same thing as here, sir.”

Several agents groan. May jumps up with a stoic, “I’m on it,” much to Skye’s dismay, and heads quickly for the cockpit. Coulson is all business as he immediately rises and rounds the table to peer over Fitz’ shoulder. “What time did it begin?” he asks, ignoring Mack shoveling the rest of his breakfast into his mouth before he too has to jump into action. 

“Uh… reports say… last night… wait, why would we just be getting the alert now?”

“Time zones,” Bobbi reminds Fitz simply. “We’re half the world away. It’s still ‘last night’ there.”

“Right, right,” Fitz amends, shaking his head and feeling stupid. “Well then, a-about an hour ago, sir.”

“Which means that we only have about 23 hours left,” Coulson sighs. “No tourism this time,” he adds, lamentedly, before grabbing his coffee and heading into Command. 

Bobbi stays behind and encourages the kids to finish eating, as Skye bombards her with questions.

“Wait, Auntie, does this mean we’re not going home? We’re flying somewhere again? For how long? I wanna go home. The bunk’s too small and I miss my puzzles and games and my Lola and playing on the roof and…”

“I know you do, munchkin,” Morse interrupts the listing, which could probably go on and on and on. “This is an emergency though, and we need to go help. Since we just… ‘fixed things’ here in Indonesia, we know what to do and how to do it. We’re probably the only ones who can help,” Bobbi explains patiently, pulling a small piece of egg out of Skye’s hair. “Hopefully we can go home after this trip.”

Skye whines and scowls. “How long’s it gonna be?”

“Well… it will take us at least 12 hours to fly there, probably another 6 to help… so we won’t be heading home until tomorrow at least.”

Before Skye can pitch too much of a fit, Bobbi quickly adds, “Skye. This happens sometimes. This is our job. Remember, if you don’t like being away from home, you don’t have to come with us next time. You can stay behind,” she states pointedly.

As predicted, Skye gives up the fight and pouts, shaking her head. 

“You can either come with us, sometimes, and stay in the plane, or you can stay back at base. Those are your options, little one.”

“I know,” is the grumpy reply.

Bobbi looks over to Jemma, who has been quietly finishing her juice and watching the discussion taking place.

“Are you all right, honey?” Bobbi asks her.

Jemma nods as she politely wipes her mouth with a napkin. “I’m all done. May I go read now?”

With a sigh, Bobbi nods. She wishes she could spend some quality time with the girls, but she knows she’s expected in Command for the mission briefing. She briefly appreciates that Jemma can keep herself occupied on her own.

“And as for you, munchkin,” she says to Skye as she rises. “I’m going to get Marcy for you, okay? Since you had so much fun with her yesterday,” she adds with a smile.

The five year-old, who is completely slouched in her chair in a dramatic fashion, nods with a deep, pained sigh.

“Okay. Be good, girls.”

**………**

The agents, thankful that they aren’t going into this mission blind like they did the last one, spend the morning getting as prepared as they can to make quick work of the alarming energy spikes at the observatory and subsequent electrical storms that would follow. While Jemma reads, curled up in a window seat, Marcy and Skye take over the white couch and table in the lounge to do several art projects.

By late afternoon, the team is as prepared as they can possibly be, and gratefully disperse to rest, eat and otherwise take care of needs. After Skye awakens from her afternoon nap however, she is bored out of her mind. May prompts her to see if Jemma wants to play a game or do an activity, so Skye drags herself over to the window seat.

“Hey Jemma. Whatcha doin’?”

“Reading,” Jemma replies, holding up the book as if to say, ‘duh’.

“Still?? Why?”

Jemma sighs and shakes her head. “Because I like to read,” she responds, in a clipped tone. She glances up briefly as Bobbi and Hunter exit Command and head to the kitchen for some water.

Skye frowns and fidgets. “Well… do you wanna play a game wif me?”

“No, not right now.”

“Then, when?” Skye whines, becoming increasingly agitated.

“I don’t know, but not right now. I just want to read!” Jemma retorts, annoyed but trying to keep her voice down for the adults across the room.

“That’s all you ever want to do… is read!” Skye exclaims, frustrated that she’s trying to please her mother by being nice and playing with Jemma, but that the other girl won’t cooperate. In her youthful anger, she takes a swipe at Jemma’s book and knocks it from her hands.

“Skye,” comes May’s admonishing voice. She had been so proud up until now…

Before she can say more than her daughter’s name however, Jemma reacts in a big way.

She shoots up from her seat and shouts, “so what if I just want to bloody read?? Bugger off, you daft slapper!” With that, she gives Skye a fierce shove, and the younger girl falls hard to the floor.

“Jemma!” Bobbi shouts, utterly caught off guard by this show of temper.

Hunter however, moves quickly into action as Skye bursts out crying. He marches quickly over to his little charge and scoops her up. Carrying Jemma over to the white couch, he sits and deposits her unceremoniously over his lap. With a firm swat to her bottom, he begins scolding her. “Jemma Anne Simmons, I don’t know where you learned such language, but I will NOT have such a beautiful little girl spew such ugly words. And especially not at Skye,” he exclaims, then begins a cadence on the youngster’s backside.

May has moved to pick up Skye by now and is comforting her as she walks her to their bunk for a talk. Bobbi just stares at what is going on before her, completely surprised, though not displeased, that Hunter has taken charge like this. It seems that he is truly starting to care for, and take responsibility for, the little girl suddenly left to them.

A solid dozen spanks in, Hunter pauses to ask, “Are you understanding me, young lady?”

Jemma, who has so far reverted to her cautious acceptance of punishment, has lain still and stifled any cries. Her voice shakes however as she meekly replies, “y-yes, sir.” 

“Good,“ Hunter responds. “Next, you do not push or hurt or pick on Skye in any way. Is that understood?” he asks sharply, landing five more firm swats to the seat of Jemma’s blue sundress.

A sob is stifled as Jemma clearly struggles to remain still. “Yes, sir!”

“I hope so,” Hunter mutters. “Because I don’t ever want to do this again, but I will if necessary,” he warns the little girl, with three final hard swats.

Jemma yelps at last, and tears can be heard when she squeaks out, “I’m sorry!”

This seems to pacify Hunter a bit, as he sighs deeply. His voice is considerably softer when he next speaks. “I’m glad you are. Though you need to tell that to Skye, all right?”

A sob escapes Jemma as she nods, and Bobbi sees a tear fall to the carpet.

“Okay. Come on then,” Lance says quietly, lifting Jemma up and standing her in front of him. The youngster hastens to wipe her tears away and looks nervously into his eyes.

Hunter studies her for a moment, and softens again. “Hey… it’s all right to cry. No point in bottling it all up,” he points out. He is somewhat unnerved by this stoic reaction in the child in front of him, though he had heard about it previously from Bobbi.

Jemma glances up as Bobbi quietly walks over to join Hunter on the couch. Morse gives her a sympathetic smile and nods in agreement.

Once again, permission seems to be all that Jemma needs. She chews on her lip for a moment as her sweet face screws up, then she starts to cry freely and hides her face in her hands.

“There you go,” Hunter murmurs, pulling the youngster in close for a hug. “Sometimes we need a good cry when we’re upset or angry. Helps get those feelings out, yeah?” he encourages.

Bobbi feels moisture in her own eyes as she watches something she wouldn’t have believed… Hunter acting like a father.

After a few minutes Jemma’s cries quiet down a bit to mere sniffles. Lance pulls away and lifts her chin. “So… Skye should *not* have slapped your book away like that,” he states seriously, wanting to acknowledge the reason for her anger. “That was a bad choice on her part, and I’m sure that May is letting her know that. But you have to take responsibility for your own bad choices. You basically cussed her out, then shoved her to the ground.”

He pauses to wipe a stray tear off of Jemma’s cheek, then says, “I want you to think about some other ways you could have handled Skye smacking the book. Ways that wouldn’t have gotten you into trouble. All right?”

A sniffle, followed by a quiet, “yes, sir”.

“Good. Do you need some time in the corner to think about it?” he asks, actually willing to give her the choice either way.

Jemma thinks briefly, then nods.

“Okay. Go on then.” He sends Jemma off to the corner with a pat on the back, then flops back against the couch and runs his hand down his face.

Bobbi watches Jemma place herself in the corner, then stares at Hunter until he finally glances back at her. Wordlessly, Morse nods her encouragement at him, then leans in to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Exhaling heavily, Hunter wraps an arm around her shoulders and whispers into her ear, “that sucked”.

“Oh, I know,” Bobbi commiserates. They sit in silence for a moment before she whispers back to him, “what she said to Skye… was it really *that* bad?”

Hunter tsks. “Oh yeah. Basically told her to ‘f’ off’ and called her a stupid… well. You don’t want to know.”

Bobbi sucks air between her teeth and shakes her head.

“I mean… where was she exposed to such language? Who speaks that way in front of a six year-old??”

Bobbi shakes her head again, feeling a small sense of fury that is becoming familiar to her. It surfaces whenever words or actions hint at abuse in Jemma’s childhood.

A heavy swallow can be felt as Bobbi cuddles into Hunter. Finally, he whispers, “do you think I was too hard on her? I mean… if she was exposed to such language, it’s not her fault that she repeated it, right?”

Morse thinks about this for a long moment. Then with a heavy heart, she shakes her head. “It may not have been her fault, but she pushed Skye, hard. She could have hurt her. And… I hate to say this, but I have plenty of reason to believe that Jemma is used to much worse than a mere hand spanking.”

Hunter groans inwardly at this and pulls a pillow over his face. “Ugh, now I feel worse.”

Bobbi pulls the pillow away and gives him another kiss. “Let’s talk with her,” she suggests. “See if she knows of ways she could have reacted that would have been more appropriate.”

Hunter gives Bobbi a weak smile in thanks for her support, and nods.

The smile is returned. “Jemma, honey? Come on over. Let’s have a chat.”

And so, the youngster is prompted to sit between her guardians and share what she has been thinking about. Jemma had indeed come up with another solution that would have been a better choice: to tell Bobbi, Hunter or May on Skye and let them deal with it.

The agents agree and praise Jemma for coming up with this, then help her brainstorm a few more solutions: simply picking up the book, taking it to her bunk and continuing to read; or explaining to Skye that reading is her absolute favorite activity, and maybe agreeing to play in 30 minutes or an hour, etc. Finding some sort of compromise. 

Jemma listens carefully and nods her understanding, but continues to bounce her leg and wring her small hands anxiously. This is made slightly worse when Hunter reiterates that Jemma’s choice of language would not be tolerated, and makes sure that she knows that name-calling and ‘violence’ is unacceptable and will lead to trouble. 

Noting that Jemma also keeps rubbing her eyes and guessing that the little girl is worn out from the ordeal, Bobbi decides to wrap the discussion up. “Okay honey,” she says gently, brushing back a lock of Jemma’s hair. To her delight, the little girl doesn’t flinch at this action this time. “Do you have any questions?”

Jemma looks up at Bobbi as she ponders this. Finally, “I… I guess I should apologize to Skye?”

Hunter and Bobbi both smile and nod. “Yes lovey. You should,” Hunter agrees.

Jemma nods, and hangs her head, but can’t leave it there long as her two guardians each pull her into a warm hug and coo assurances at her. They then excuse Jemma to go read in her bunk. When they check on her 15 minutes later, it’s to find the little girl sleeping like an angel.

The two emotionally weary agents decide to get some rest themselves before they arrive in Argentina. Right before they drift off for a nap, Hunter sighs and mutters, “Can’t we all just get along?”

**To be continued…**

[1] Black Beauty, by Anna Sewell. Whitman Publishing Company. 1955.

[2] 'Frozen', Disney. 2013.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the rest of you, but I am broken-hearted that the series has come to an end. It was a lovely end of course, but still... the idea that I shall never have another brand new episode of SHIELD to watch just HURTS! :-( I want to thank the creators, writers, producers, actors and every other person who brought the show to life and gave me characters that I feel I know and love well enough to write hundreds of thousands of words about.
> 
> I hope that a new installment to this story helps ease the blow for some of you. Writing it definitely helped me. xoxo


End file.
